Inexplicable
by CloakSky
Summary: When an awkward incident inexplicably leads to more. GohanVidel. New chapters up!
1. Carried Away

_This is basically PWP. I don't write those usually, but I got in a mood I guess, lol. Enjoy! xD_

* * *

 _EDIT: not a oneshot anymore! Check out the next chapter now! :D_

* * *

Inexplicable

* * *

1

Carried Away

.

.

Videl couldn't believe this was happening. She wasn't even sure how they came to… _this_. She moaned, her fingers tightening on Gohan's thick hair to keep his head where it was, buried deep between her sweating thighs. She rocked her hips as he devoured her oh so delectably; she felt his tongue flicking her clit and cried out in pleasure.

"Oh god…" she gasped, a delicious shudder coursing through her spine.

She really had to wonder how it'd come to this. She barely even knew the guy – he had started school just a few days ago, and she immediately figured out that he was the Great Saiyaman, recognizing his voice and the way he spoke. So, naturally, she blackmailed him into entering the Tenkaichi Budokai as well as teaching her how to fly, to make their upcoming fight fair and all. Gohan had begrudgingly agreed, and the next day, she came over to his place to remind him of his promise to teach her how to fly, since he hadn't come to school that day.

And, somehow, barely a few hours later, he was eating her out and making her moan his name in ecstasy.

 _God, he's so good at this…_ Videl thought as she felt him roll his tongue inside of her.

Gohan had started teaching her about _ki_ , which was what she needed to learn to control if she wanted to learn how to fly. It had taken a lot of effort, but Videl had finally managed to create a bright ball of energy between her hands. She had been ecstatic, but also exhausted after accomplishing the strenuous task. After a quick break, however, Videl was up and ready to keep learning. Gohan had taught her to control her _ki_ better, and the next step was to direct her life force beneath her to make it lift her up off the ground. Goten, his little brother, had managed to fly right off the bat, which was more than a little irritating considering she was still stuck on the ground. Gohan had told his brother to leave him and Videl alone for a while so he could focus on teaching her.

It had taken some time and even more effort, but Videl had soon managed to float a few inches above the ground. Then she began going higher… and higher. And, she hated to admit it, but it got her a little scared to be floating in the air so high so suddenly. She lost control of her _ki_ and started falling. Gohan, seeing this, had reacted just in time and rushed at her to catch her before she impacted with the ground… only, clumsy guy that he was, he had managed to trip and take her with him.

She had ended up on top of him, which, she admitted, did protect her from the fall, but when Videl had opened her eyes… his face was between her boobs and his hands were grabbing her ass.

"Gohan! Your _hands_!" she yelled at him, trying to push herself up.

"Showy! I waj' jus' f'ryin' to helf'!" he apologized, his voice muffled by her chest.

They had quickly moved away from each other, and made sure not to meet the other's gaze, as they sat on the grass at a good distance. Videl had glanced at him, but then her eyes had widened upon seeing the very obvious tent on Gohan's crotch, and she quickly looked away, her whole face burning up.

"I'm… so sorry…" he said helplessly. "I was really just trying to help…"

Did he not notice his boner? Videl had wondered.

"Oh… crap," he muttered under his breath, which told Videl that he did, after all, notice his little predicament.

"You got hard just from feeling me up a little? You're more perverted than I would've thought," she mumbled a bit harshly, peeking at his very obvious erection tugging at his _gi_ pants.

He swallowed. "I…" Then he sighed. "It's a physical reaction, it's not like I can control it…" He took a deep breath. "It's not my fault you're so soft," he added under his breath, hugging his legs to his chest and hiding part of his crimson face in his knees.

Videl's heart had skipped a beat when he said that, and her eyes had widened. She had glanced at him again, and felt bad when she saw Gohan gritting his teeth and in an obvious struggle to… get it down.

She felt herself heat up, inexplicably. The thought of Gohan getting aroused after barely a few seconds of touching her, of being unable to cool down, it was making her… wet. Videl bit her lip.

He sighed. "Geez, nothing's working," he said in dejection, resting the side of his face on top of his knees. He chanced a look at her, and his face flushed. "It doesn't help that you're so pretty…"

Another skip of her heart. Videl rubbed her thighs together, feeling all hot and bothered.

"You… really think I'm pretty?"

He shrugged. "You are. Like, objectively. I'm just stating a fact."

Her heart was racing. The words came out before she could stop them. "Would you…" She took a sharp breath and licked her lips. "Would you kiss me?"

He froze, his eyes wide. Then, he moved closer to her and cupped her cheek, his expression serious. "I would," he murmured breathlessly.

He pushed her onto her back and lay on top of her, pressing himself all against hers. Videl bit her lips when she felt his arousal pressed up against her crotch… And then his lips were on hers, and Videl could have sworn she was soaring in the sky. Except her back was still pressed up against the grass and Gohan was still on top of her, kissing her breath away.

She moaned against his lips, wrapping her arms around his back. It felt so good…

That's when things started to heat up. Before she knew what was happening, Gohan had taken off her shirt and sports bra and was groping and licking and sucking her… And she didn't even think of stopping him.

"You're so soft…" he mumbled in between her breasts, panting heavily. "I want you so much, Videl…"

She bit her lip. She couldn't believe how much she wanted him, too. She barely even knew the guy! And, okay, he turned out to be super hot, his _gi_ not doing much to hide his muscular physique, and, yes, she was attracted to him… crazy attracted to him, to be honest… but this was insane! To think she was letting him kiss her and touch her and grope her…

 _Aahhh… it feels so good…!_ She moaned his name.

Gohan let go of her nipple and started kissing his way down her flat stomach, leaving a trail of saliva in his wake. It made her shiver.

And then he tugged at her bike shorts… along with her underwear. Videl gasped at the bold move, while Gohan slid the pieces of clothing off her legs. Without a second thought, he dived in between her thighs and started giving her more pleasure than she'd ever felt.

And there they were. Videl still didn't understand what the hell was happening, but her head was too clouded with pleasure to try and think up an explanation for this turn of event.

"Oh… _yes_! Yes, yes, yes, Gohan! Right there!"

She climaxed into his mouth, and he sucked her juice and licked her some more, making her orgasm last longer. Gohan raised himself and towering over her, wiping his mouth and licking his fingers, all the while keeping eye contact with her. Videl felt her knees tremble. The intensity of his gaze was making her insides quiver in anticipation. She wanted him… She wanted him so goddamn much. It was incomprehensible, it was inexplicable, it didn't make any sense, but Videl couldn't care less right now. She wanted this man, inside of her, and she wanted him _now_.

In her urgent need to have him, Videl simply opened his _gi_ pants at the crotch area and grabbed him firmly. Gohan hissed, his arms extended on either side of her, his fingers tightening around the blades of grass, as she led him between her legs.

He rubbed his length over her twitching opening and let out a shaky breath. Videl let out a long groan at the sensation. Gohan moved his hands to her hips and gritted his teeth, his eyes tightly shut, before pushing himself forward, slowly penetrating her tight walls.

Videl winced and bit her lip. Well, it actually hurt a lot less than she would've expected, especially considering that Gohan was, um, well above average. She wondered if it was because she was so damn _wet_.

"Oh my god…" Gohan shuddered as he buried himself deep inside of her. He started moving, slowly, taking his pulsing cock almost all the way out before pushing it in again.

Videl wrapped her legs around his waist, holding him tightly around his back as she rocked her hips to meet his thrusts. "H-Harder," she exhaled, her voice much weaker than she'd intended. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and said again, "Harder, Gohan… Hah... Hah… Oh yes! Yes!"

He had picked up the pace and was thrusting harder, his fingers digging into her skin. He groaned. "Ahh… You feel so good, Videl…"

Gohan was pounding her now, and Videl could've sworn she was in paradise. She couldn't control herself anymore, she was crying out his name and rocking her whole body against his. Her nails dug into his back, tearing the fabric of his _gi_ , as the pleasure was becoming too intense. She couldn't take it anymore. It was too much, too powerful, too mind-numbing.

She rolled them over, straddling his hips, riding him wildly, and threw her head back. Gohan's lips parted as he watched the girl on top of him, the vision tightening his chest. He sat up and kissed her lips passionately as he thrust harder and deeper inside her.

"You're so beautiful…" he murmured against her lips. He started kissing her neck, down her cleavage, cupped her breasts, pinched her nipples…

She wrapped her arms around his head as he took a nipple into his mouth, and rode him harder, tightening her walls around his twitching erection.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, Gohan…! Gohan! Yes!"

He was kissing her neck again, moving his hands to her ass. She felt his heavy breath against her skin, and more shivers were running along her spine.

"Videl… Hah… Hah… You feel so amazing… Oh god…"

She could feel herself getting close. Videl bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly as she rocked her hips avidly against Gohan's. He pushed her on her back again and hammered into her ardently, making her scream his name. He grunted, got on his knees and then turned her swiftly on her stomach, grasping her ass as he pounded her from behind. Videl gripped some blades of grass, her cheek pressed against the earth, her ass up, as Gohan thrust inside her faster and faster.

Distractedly, Videl wondered if this was Gohan's first time too… Because he was lasting way too long for a virgin, from what she knew. She groaned as he kept going faster, the position making it easier for him to slide deeper.

And then Videl felt it, and she cried out as her body convulsed and twitched in ecstasy, her inner walls tightening and trembling around Gohan's cock. He stilled himself and started shaking too, shooting his release inside of her with a long, guttural groan.

Panting heavily, Videl felt him pull out and then lie down next to her, equally out of breath. She lay on her side, resting her head against her bent arm, her breathing erratic as she watched him trying to catch his breath. He was still clothed, with only his sex sticking out of his pants. Videl's gaze stayed on it. Though it was half-soft now, it was still pretty big… She couldn't believe this big thing had even fit inside of her.

She reached over and grabbed it, feeling a smirk form on her lips as Gohan gasped and choked, getting hard almost instantly as she rubbed him.

He stared at her hand, then at her, his chest heaving deeply. He pouted. "You're so mean. I was just starting to calm down."

She grinned, before moving to straddle him. "Guess we'll just have to go again."

Gohan's head lolled back and he moaned as she lowered herself onto him. Videl arched her back and started riding him, and Gohan grunted before grabbing her ass and thrusting harder.

"You're so… tight," he gritted out. Videl smirked and tightened herself around him, feeling a sense of satisfaction when Gohan let out a long groan in response.

She watched him as she rode him long and hard, heaving deeply. He felt so good. She moved her hands along his chest, lowering his _gi_ top around his waist to uncover the rest of his muscular torso.

"You're so hot," she found herself moaning, riding him harder. He opened his eyes and locked them onto hers, and Videl felt her whole body quiver at the intensity of the look in his onyx eyes.

She still couldn't comprehend how it had come to this. It didn't make any sense. What had possessed her to ask him to kiss her? How did things escalate so quickly?

Why did it feel so fucking _good_?

She bent down to kiss his lips, cupping his face in her palms. He put his hand on her nape as they deepened the kiss. She groaned against his mouth, the friction between their intimate parts creating such a delectable sensation.

Ah, who cared anyway? This just felt too good to stop. She wanted more, more of this, more of him, more of this delicious feeling.

She held onto him tightly as she rocked her hips harder, burying her face in the crook of his neck. Videl felt herself lose her mind as she climaxed once more, feeling the pleasure course through her whole body as she trembled uncontrollably. Gohan grunted and rolled her on her back, gripping her ass as he kept thrusting in and out of her, and Videl knew for sure that she was going insane from the pleasure.

He grazed his teeth on her throat, panting against her skin as he pounded her relentlessly. He moved one of his hands from her ass to her breast and started fondling it roughly. Videl cried out when he pinched her nipple and rubbed his thumb and forefinger on it.

She gritted her teeth. This was too much. She didn't have any energy left to keep up with him anymore. But Gohan just kept hammering into her, obviously still not done with her.

"G… Gohan… I… I can't… anymore…. Ungghh…"

"It's… your fault… for making me… hard again," he panted into her ear. "Aahhh… You feel so _good_ … Hah… Hah… Videl..."

Her mind was going numb. It was too much. She was going delirious. _It felt too good_. She suddenly held him tightly around his back and muffled her cry of ecstasy into his shoulder as she came once more. Her tight walls were shaking wildly around Gohan's pulsing cock, and the sensation was enough to make him climax in turn. Their bodies shivered and trembled together as they felt the delicious release.

Gohan stayed on top of her and didn't pull out this time. Videl smiled as she rubbed her nose on his, cupping his cheek. He closed the distance and kissed her lips tenderly. She melted into him.

In the end… it didn't matter how it happened – nothing mattered but this blissful moment. Videl felt happy. Truly happy. Right there, right now, with him. And she wouldn't have had it any other way.

ooOoo

When Videl was flying back to Satan City on her jetcopter, she had to wonder – _what the fuck happened back there?_

She couldn't deny how much she'd enjoyed having sex with Gohan. But, seriously – what the fuck? She _had sex,_ with _Gohan_? How the hell did that even _happen_?

Now that the feeling of bliss had worn off, Videl was pretty much freaking out over what had transpired on that mountain. What did it even mean? Was Gohan her boyfriend now? How the hell was she supposed to act around him after _that_?

Flashes of their passionate embrace flickered in her mind, and Videl felt herself burn up even more. God, how the fuck was it even possible to feel so goddamn good? Gohan had been… amazing. The chemistry between them was way over the top. It had felt just so mind-blowingly _good_.

Videl figured she was lucky her first time had gone so well, as that was pretty rare for girls. She flushed more. To think she'd lost her virginity to a guy she hardly knew… Videl never would've thought it would happen like that. She certainly would have never guessed when she first met Gohan that she would end up giving him her virginity… Seriously, it didn't make any sense. How did it come to this at all?

And why the hell did she want him to fuck her senselessly again and again? Ugh. This was incomprehensible. What was _going on_ with her? What the fuck was _wrong_ with her?

Why did it have to feel so fucking amazing?

ooOoo

She had hesitated to come back, but Videl did want to learn how to fly, and she needed Gohan to teach her if she wanted to get better at it. At flying, of course. He was just going to teach her how to _fly_ – and _nothing else_.

Or so she told herself.

She gritted her teeth, on her hands and knees as Gohan pounded her from behind, his fingers digging into the plush skin of her ass. He groaned her name as he rocked his pelvis back and forth, making a smacking sound whenever their flesh would meet. She panted hard with every push of his cock and rolled her hips, eagerly meeting his thrusts.

 _Damn it._

* * *

 _Hope you liked it! Please review!_ :D

* * *

 _November 26, 2017_


	2. Pillow Talk

2

Pillow Talk

.

.

He liked when she was on top, riding him long and hard; Gohan enjoyed the view of the beautiful girl straddling him. Her back arched, her head thrown back, her pigtails swaying back and forth with every thrust of her hips while her voluptuous breasts bounced up and down. His fingers tightened on her hips as he ground his pelvis harder against hers, his eyes falling shut as he felt the sweet release coming…

Videl gasped out his name as she tightened around him; Gohan gritted his teeth as he felt her insides throb around his sex; he gave a few more thrusts and Videl groaned, digging her nails into his chest – and then he roared in ecstasy and stilled himself, letting the intoxicating sensations wash over his whole being as shivers coursed through his skin and his body quivered uncontrollably... Delectably.

She collapsed on him, heaving deeply as she tucked her head under his chin. Gohan smiled as he caught his breath, wrapping his arms around her. They lay there, on the meadow, in blissful silence. He loved basking in the afterglow after sex. He loved having her in his arms, soaking in her sweet scent, feeling her breath against his skin.

These past couple weeks had flown right by him. He'd been having so much fun with Videl, spending time with her, teaching her how to fly, discovering every delicious part of her gorgeous body…

Their, um _, quality time_ together had taken over her flying lessons a little bit, and while Videl could have mastered flight days ago, it was only today that she'd finally been able to soar easily through the sky. He was really proud of her.

"Congrats," he murmured in her ear.

She chuckled. "Was that my reward?"

He cracked a grin. "I guess. I would've jumped you either way though."

It made her laugh, and Gohan's eyes lit up, his grin widening as he felt her body shaking with mirth against him. He rolled her onto her back and kissed her deeply, savoring the feeling of her lips, her tongue, her breath mingling with his… He moaned into her mouth.

"It's too bad, though," Gohan murmured breathlessly, nuzzling her neck. He breathed in deeply. Man, he loved the way she smelled...

"What is?"

"That we won't be seeing as much of each other anymore, what with me being off school to train for the tournament and you in Satan City."

"Can't I visit?" she said, raising an eyebrow. "Can't you?"

He raised his head, towering over her with one arm bent against the grass, cupping her cheek with his other hand, his thumb stroking her skin. "Of course, but I don't think we'll be seeing each other every day though."

A disappointed glint flickered in her eyes. "I guess you're right."

He kissed her tenderly, revelling in the way she melted into him. Videl smiled at him when he pulled back. The sunset's orange and red lights were reflecting in her beautiful blue eyes. It made his heart ache.

"Hey, Gohan," Videl started, her voice small and shy.

"Hm?" he responded, tucking away her bangs with the tip of his fingers.

"Are we… I mean, we've never made it clear, not exactly…" she blabbed awkwardly. He tilted his head.

"What is it?"

"Are you my boyfriend?" she blurted out quickly with a bright blush on her cheeks, looking to the side.

He raised an eyebrow. "I should hope so."

"I know it's stupid, but we just kinda… started having sex out of the blue, and we've never even been on an actual date… Not that I care about that kind of stuff, it's just, I wasn't sure where we stood, and it was confusing, and I still don't understand how it even started, and…"

"Videl," he said softly, cutting her off, his voice laced with amusement. He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. "You're kinda rambling here. And that's my thing, just so you know."

She laughed slightly, some tension leaving her shoulders. "Sorry. It's just, it's kinda been running around in my head since we started… well, since it first happened."

"Okay." Gohan lay on his side next to her, his elbow on the ground as he held his head in his hand, using the other one to run his fingers along Videl's bare stomach. "Well, I guess you're right." He felt her shiver from his touch, and it made him smile. "We've never really made it clear, but I always thought it was obvious. I wouldn't get involved with a girl I didn't think was my girlfriend." He paused and added as an afterthought, "Well, I guess not since after our first time, but when it happened again, I figured we were a thing."

She moved closer to him and snuggled up to his chest. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I wasn't sure," she admitted. "But I really like being with you."

"I like you a lot," he replied softly, closing his eyes, breathing in her hair. It smelled like peaches. "I think I always have. Even when you blackmailed me into teaching you how to fly and all."

She cracked a grin and looked up at him. "Sorry, but I'm not really sorry about that. You had it coming."

"I don't mind…" he replied, gazing at her tenderly, stroking her cheek. "Your shamelessness is one of the things I like about you."

"Oh? And what else do you like about me?"

"See, what did I tell you? Completely shameless," he chuckled, shaking his head. His eyes softened as he looked at her. "I like… your eyes, and the way they glint when you smirk." On cue, Videl smirked at him. "Yep, that's the look right there."

She chuckled. "What else?"

"Scraping for compliments, aren't you?"

"You know it."

His shoulders shook slightly as he laughed. "You're adorable, you know that? I've been seeing that cute side of yours more and more since your first flight lesson, and I'm really enjoying it."

"You mean, since you basically jumped me when I only said you could kiss me."

He flushed and cleared his throat. "I got a little carried away… You felt a little too good."

"Well, I didn't stop you, either. That still baffles me."

He nuzzled her neck. "I'm glad you didn't… I really didn't want to stop…"

She blushed, and bit her lip as he started planting kisses along her throat. "And… What else do you like about me? Or was that all?"

"There's so many things I like, I'm nowhere near done listing everything," he breathed against her neck. "For instance… I love your skin, and your scent, and your hair…" He untied her pigtails, before sliding his hands on her shoulder and down to her chest, cupping her breast. "I absolutely love your body, and the way you feel…" She moaned when he fondled her and pinched her nipple. "I love the way you react to my touch, and the way your voice changes when it's laced with pleasure…"

"But that's just… the physical stuff," Videl panted.

"I do love the physical stuff," Gohan chuckled against her skin, before raising himself to look down at her. He beamed at her. "As much as the other stuff. Like how your face scrunches up in concentration when you focus your _ki_ , and the way your eyes shine when I make you laugh. I love that you're so stubborn and so strong, that you're so clever it only took you two seconds to find me out." She giggled at the memory. "I love that you always do the right thing, that you're such an amazing person, always ready to help others, even if it means risking your life. I miss going to class with you, and I wish you would've taken longer to learn how to fly just so I could still see you every day."

Her lips parted as she stared at him, her face flushed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer, nuzzling the crook of his neck as he moved his arms around her.

"I admit… I was a little worried," she whispered, biting her lip. "I thought that maybe… it was only physical between us."

"It was never like that for me."

"I see that now."

"I-I mean," he stammered slightly as he continued. "I don't think I would've gotten a… an e-erection that time, if it hadn't been you."

Her face heated up more. "Really?"

He cracked a smile. "Pretty sure, yeah."

"So you already liked me? Even though you barely knew me?"

"Probably." He chuckled. "I always thought you were beautiful, that's for sure."

Her heart skipped a beat, like it always seemed to whenever Gohan would say things like that. It was a wonder how easily those kinds of words would roll off his tongue given how shy he could be. "...I always thought you were pretty cute, I admit." She suddenly grimaced, a thought occurring to her as she recalled who else thought Gohan was "pretty cute". "Man, Erasa's not going to be happy about this…"

He pulled back to look at her in confusion, an eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?"

She gave him a sheepish smile. "She kinda likes you a lot. You never noticed how she's always flirting with you since you sat down next to her on your first day?"

He stared at her. "She is? Are you sure?"

Videl rolled her eyes. "Geez, you're so clueless. It's no wonder I had to tell you to kiss me."

He flushed. "I had no idea… Will it be all right? Between the two of you?"

Videl shrugged, but she gave him an uncertain look. "Maybe she'll be glad I finally got a boyfriend? I don't know… She's always telling me I should live a little and get with boys."

"One boy," Gohan corrected her, mirth dancing in his eyes as he raised his forefinger. "I'm not sharing you with anyone."

"So you're not interested in Erasa?"

"She asks, as she lies naked next to me," he teased. Videl flushed and stuck her tongue out at him. _She's so cute_ , he thought with a grin.

The sky was almost completely dark now, and a few stars started appearing here and there. Gohan knew it was getting late and that Videl would be going soon, and he felt a pang in his heart at the thought of having to part with her already. Granted, they had spent the whole day together and it was always a lot of fun to be with her, and, sure, they would be seeing each other again soon enough, and, yes, he was being unreasonable, but he just didn't want to see Videl go just yet.

She smiled sheepishly up at him, and Gohan brushed her bangs from her forehead, looking deep into her eyes. He felt a rush of tenderness fill his chest and tipped up her chin to capture her lovely lips in a gentle kiss.

"How could I even think about anyone else…" he whispered, stroking her cheek, "when the most beautiful girl is right here before me?"

Her cheeks flushed a lovely cherry color, and it made him smile. Her deep blue eyes made his heart ache. She truly was gorgeous. Gohan really couldn't believe a girl like Videl would actually choose him when she could have anyone.

A chilly breeze grazed their naked bodies, and Videl shivered slightly. Gohan wrapped his arms around her and held her close, savoring the feel of her skin, her curves, her warmth against him.

"I should probably go soon…" she mumbled into his broad chest. She held him tighter in contradiction to her words.

"I wish you could stay the night," he murmured, kissing the top of her head.

"Yeah. But my dad will have a fit if I don't come home tonight. He's already been pestering me to know where I've been going these past couple weeks."

"I'm sorry about that."

"Not your fault. I'm the one who decided to skip school to learn how to fly. And it was worth it."

Gohan cracked a smile. "Yeah, and you got really good too. I'm proud of you."

"Thanks…" She blushed. "... The other stuff was fun too," she mumbled, nuzzling the crook of his neck. "Hmm… you smell so nice."

His face burned up slightly. Looking up at the sky, Gohan wondered if they had time for a quickie before Videl had to leave, but it was getting really late…

Then again, a little more or a little less…

He bit his lip. "Want me to take you home?" he asked, deciding to bottle down his building desire for the beautiful girl in his arms and do the reasonable thing.

"Mhmm," she nodded. "But I want to stay like that a little longer…"

He tightened his arms around her and breathed in deeply, basking in her scent, her presence. "Yeah, me too."

He ran his fingers through her untied hair and let his other hand slide along her back. His breathing quickened. She was so soft…

"Are you cold?" he asked, his voice hoarse with lust. "It's getting a bit chilly."

"Not at all. You're keeping me warm."

Gohan cracked a smile. He rolled her onto her back, pressing his body all against hers. His heart picked up as Videl smiled up at him. He could see the complete trust in her eyes, and it made him want to deserve that trust. It made him want to open up to Videl, to tell her more about him, about the secrets he was still keeping from her.

 _I think I'm falling for you_ , he realized. _And I'm falling hard._

"Everything okay?"

He smiled, hints of melancholy shining in his eyes. Videl looked at him, puzzled. She ran a hand through his hair, lowering it to his cheek. He leaned into her touch, closing his eyes, before feeling her pull him down to her to capture his lips. His heart soared. He deepened the kiss, opening his mouth wider to reach her tongue with more ease. His whole body burned for her.

Dang. He was absolutely crazy about that girl. When did that happen? When did he fall in love?

He cupped her breasts and revelled in the way her breath hitched into his mouth. Videl ran her hands down his back, leaving a tingly sensation on his skin in her wake. She grabbed his ass and pulled his pelvis against hers, groaning against his lips as their intimate parts rubbed together.

Gohan pulled back a millimeter from her lips, their panting breaths mixing together. He continued fondling her breast with one hand and moved the other down her stomach, with the tip of his fingers, stopping on her hip. He buried his head in the crook of her neck and started planting long, open-mouthed kisses all over her skin, along her throat, over to her shoulder. He put more pressure on her breast with his hand and bucked his hips, rubbing his erection on her wet folds, making her moan deliciously.

"G… Gohan… Yes… Gohan…"

He loved when she said his name with that voice, laced with pleasure and lust. He kissed his way down to her chest, breathed her in deeply, traced his tongue around her bosom, took her nipple into his mouth. Videl kept moaning his name as he fondled and sucked her breasts. Gohan took his hand and rubbed it on her slippery crotch, playing with her clit with his thumb before sliding two fingers inside.

"Aahhh…!"

She arched her back and grabbed his wrist, keeping his hand where it was, pushing it deeper in. He added a third digit inside her, and Videl threw her head back and bit down on her lip, emitting a long, closed-mouthed moan.

He could feel that she was getting close and smirked against her nipple. He gave it a few skilled lick, rolling his tongue around the tip, grazing his teeth over it, while his fingers thrust swiftly inside her, his hand moving back and forth between her trembling thighs.

His desire was becoming too much. He wanted to possess her, to make her his. Gohan suddenly stopped everything and raised himself, towering over her. Videl gave him a pleading, lust-filled look, and he kissed her deeply in response, his hands lowering to her hips before pushing himself inside her, his knees trembling at the sensation. Their moans and groans of pleasure and satisfaction filled the calm air of the mountain.

He detached his mouth from hers and panted heavily, gazing into her eyes as he thrust long and deep inside her. Videl wrapped her arms around his neck, rocking her body alongside his, looking at him through half-lidded eyes. Gohan pressed his forehead on hers and stroked her cheek, his thumb grazing her beautiful lips.

"It feels so good, Gohan," she moaned. He thrust harder, his eyes falling shut as the pleasure kept building up more and more. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, his fingers tangling in her long tresses while moving his other hand to her ass, pulling her to him with every thrust.

He was addicted. He couldn't get enough. He was completely crazy about her. She was too much. She was everything.

He was helplessly in love.

He felt her climax, and revelled in the feeling of her trembling being against him, around him, as she screamed his name. Though he wished their embrace could last longer, Gohan couldn't hold it in anymore and let go in turn, his body shaking erratically as he came inside her in delicious ecstasy.

He kissed her again, slowly, deeply, lovingly.

When he pulled back, his heart ached as Videl smiled up at him sweetly as their heavy breaths mingled. He stroked her cheek and sighed. "You're so beautiful."

Videl blushed and bit her lip in that adorable way he loved so much. She looked at him with a sheepish grin. "You're beautiful too."

Gohan snorted laughing. He pulled out with a sigh, then rolled on his side, resting his head on his bent arm. "Is that the correct term for a guy?" he asked playfully.

"For you it is." She smirked and got on top of him, straddling his waist and leaning over slightly, her arms extended on either side of his head, her loose hair curtaining around him. "You're a beautiful man, Gohan."

He felt his face burn up. Geez, why was he getting flustered now? You'd think, after what they'd just done, which they had been doing regularly for the past two weeks, he wouldn't feel this awkward with Videl still.

She giggled and leaned in, rubbing her nose on his. "You're so cute."

He was getting redder. Gohan swallowed. But he let his eyes slide shut when Videl closed the distance between them and kissed his lips. He sighed into her mouth. How he loved this feeling. He really couldn't get enough of this.

A melodic ring went off then, and Videl groaned in frustration as she pulled back from him and crawled over to her abandoned backpack lying in the grass among their discarded clothes. Gohan blinked at the sudden loss of contact and warmth. He raised himself leaned back on his elbows as he turned to look at Videl browsing through her bag. He smiled appreciatively at the pleasant view of her round, toned butt.

"Damn it, it's my dad," she grumbled as she looked at the screen of her phone.

"You're not taking that?"

"No way." She refused the call, stopping the ringing, and shrugged her shoulders. "I'll get an earful when I get home anyway. I don't need to hear him yell at me twice in a day."

Gohan chuckled. "Fair enough." He opened his arms. "Come here."

She grinned and rolled her eyes, but fell back into his arms nonetheless. "I really need to go though."

He kissed her hair. "I know… In a minute."

Videl chuckled and closed her eyes, snuggling up to him. "You're so cute."

Gohan sighed, tightening his arms around her. His feelings for Videl were running wild, and now that he realized just how deep they went, the boy had honestly no idea what to do about them. Should he tell Videl? Would she say it back? What if she didn't? What then?

Well, it was too soon to do anything about it anyway, Gohan decided.

He sighed in resignation. "Should I take you back now?"

Videl gave the same kind of sigh. "I guess it's time…"

Reluctantly, they pulled away and got dressed. Gohan couldn't help throwing glances at her now and then, and whenever Videl's gaze would meet his, he found himself smiling stupidly.

"Can you see my hairbands? I can't find them in the dark."

She was on her hands and knees on the grass, feeling around the blades of grass for the small, golden hair ties. Ever happy to help, Gohan created a ball of energy to use as a flashlight. Videl stared at him.

She chuckled awkwardly. "Right. Forgot I can do that now." Her face scrunched up in concentration as she made a ball of _ki_ appear between her palms. Gohan grinned. She looked so adorable when she did that.

"Found one!" Videl exclaimed. "And there's the other one."

Gohan sat on the grass, leaning back on his hands, as he watched Videl tie her hair in her usual pigtails. "Guess I shouldn't have taken them off out here."

Videl shrugged. "It's fine, as long as we found them. I can't come home looking all frazzled. My dad may be oblivious, but even he's not that stupid."

He smiled. He liked the pigtails, it looked cute on her. Although, lately he'd been wondering if it wouldn't be more practical for Videl to simply cut her hair. He wasn't sure whether he should bring it up with her, though.

"Okay, I'm ready," she announced, getting up to her feet. She dusted herself off. "Do I have grass stains on my butt?" she asked, turning around to make him look. Which he gladly did.

But he couldn't see very well in the dark with only the moon and the stars, so he used his _ki_ again to create his own light.

"Uhh, yeah, you do," he grimaced slightly. "Sorry."

Videl cursed under her breath. "I'll have to change quickly."

"I can always drop you off in your bedroom," Gohan suggested, rising to his feet.

She smiled. "Yeah, good idea. I can't have my dad see me like this. He'll sense something's off. He'd _kill_ you if he ever found out about us."

 _He can try,_ Gohan thought in amusement. He stepped towards her and lifted her up into his arms, wrapping one around her back while holding her under her knees with his other hand. Videl smiled at him and leaned her head on his shoulder. Without a word, he started levitating, before blasting off into the star-filled sky.

* * *

 _So I was inspired to write more for this fanfic. And look, there's actual plot this time! It's still light and easy, and I have no idea where I'm going with this, so I guess we'll just have to find out together! :D There is more coming up, so stay tuned for that!_

 _Hope you enjoyed as always, and don't forget to leave me a review, please! It'll make me happy. ^^_

 _See you soon!_ :D

* * *

 _December 2, 2017_


	3. His Unreasonable Wish

3

His Unreasonable Wish

.

.

The glass door to her balcony was open, and Gohan landed on the white tiles before letting her stand on her feet. But his arms were still wrapped around her – he didn't want to let go.

He pulled her closer and held her tightly, breathing in her scent, soaking in her presence. His heart was hammering against his ribcage and wouldn't calm down.

"Can I stay?" he asked in a whisper. He knew he would get in trouble if he didn't go home, and he realized Videl could get in even worse trouble if her dad found him in her bedroom… but he just – he didn't want to go. He didn't want to part with Videl, not just yet.

"I'd like that…" she replied, snuggling up to him, her arms around his back. "But…"

He sighed. "I know. It's too risky."

"Maybe…" Videl started, an idea forming in her head. "Yeah, I guess that could work. If we stayed in another room, my dad wouldn't think of looking for me there."

Gohan's eyes lit up. He lifted her chin and kissed her lips eagerly.

"But…" Videl started hesitantly, pulling back slightly. "Isn't your mom going to worry?"

He scratched his hair with a guilty smile. "Yeah… But I really want to stay with you. I guess I could give her a call to let her know…" He really didn't want to, though. Gohan knew it would be the right thing to do, but calling his mother meant risking to be told to come back home, and he just didn't have the heart to leave Videl right now.

"Come on in, you can use my phone while I get changed."

She took his hand and led him through the glass door. The room was dark, and Videl walked briskly to her side table and turned on a lamp, obviously knowing her way around her room even in the darkness. Gohan looked around; it was, after all, the very first time he set foot in his girlfriend's bedroom. The light was dim, but it was enough to make out the luxurious and spacious room that Videl called her own.

There was everything. From the latest high technology material, to sport equipment, to a recreation corner, and even several shelves filled with all kinds of books. He had no idea Videl was an avid reader like him. The bookcases drew his attention, and Gohan walked over to it to get a closer look. From novels to philosophy essays, to biographies of famous martial artists and all kinds of high achieving people, to atlases and History books, to comic books and manga volumes, to psychology writings, to picture books, to _how-tos_ and _for dummies_ … Gohan was envious of her large and varied book collection, and he felt like picking something to read.

"Didn't you want to use the phone?" Videl asked, holding her cellphone in her hand, having freshly pulled it out of her backpack.

Gohan turned to her and smiled. "Did you read all of them?"

She shrugged and started taking off her grass-stained clothes. "Most of them, yeah. I keep buying books but sometimes I don't get to read them right away."

It was nothing he hadn't seen before, but Gohan found himself unable to look away as her gorgeous body unveiled before his eyes. His face flushed, his breathing quickened, his hands got sweaty. She truly was a work of art. Nobody could ever compare to Videl. She was… perfection.

She gave him a smirk, watching him out of the corner of her eye. "What? We had sex like half an hour ago. How can you be flustered just from seeing me in my undies? They're so bland, too."

He swallowed and forced his gaze away from her voluptuous body. "You're just so beautiful."

Heat rushed to her face without her consent. Videl looked away and swallowed. Damn, her heart was racing now, pounding hard against her ribcage. Gohan always said stuff like that, and it never failed to make her flustered. Her chest throbbed.

"Th-Thanks," she muttered awkwardly. She went to her walk-in closet and picked out another white shirt and black shorts, like usual, and quickly put them on. Videl heaved out a sigh, letting some tension leave her muscles. "Okay, I'm gonna fly out and get back in from the front door now." She looked up and met his eyes. "You stay here until I come back, which might take a while, what with the earful I'm sure to get. Then we'll go to another room together. Okay?"

Gohan cracked a smile. "Sounds like a plan."

"I left my phone on my bed. Call your mom in the meantime, okay?"

He tensed slightly. Gohan _really_ didn't want to call his mother, but, he knew he had to. He would just have to hold his ground and tell her he wouldn't come home tonight.

"See you in a bit," she said, sending him a smile as she stepped out on the balcony. She hovered off the tiles, gave him a wink, and flew away. Gohan smiled at how easily she was able to control her _ki_ now. He was just so proud of her. Videl was so talented – and he wanted to teach her more stuff about _ki_ and martial arts. It would be such a shame not to help her bring out her full potential.

Maybe he should do that before the tournament, now that he thought about it. That way, he would still be able to see her every day.

His smile was widening at the thought, as he walked to the bed and sat on it, grabbing the cell phone. He was sure Videl would be up to it, and he knew if he could train her she could become so much stronger.

But in the meantime, he had to ask his mom for permission to spend the night away from home. He dialed his landline number and put the device against his ear.

" _Hello?"_

"Mom? It's me, Gohan."

" _Gohan? What the… Where the hell are you! Do you have any idea what time it is? I've been worried sick about you! Isn't it time for Videl to go home already?"_

He swallowed. "Mom, about that…" He paused, unable to think of a way to explain himself. What was he supposed to say? _Mom, I brought Videl home and I want to spend the night at her place_? His mother didn't even know about him and Videl, though Gohan had a feeling that she might have a vague idea that something might be going on. But what else could he tell her?

Gohan knew he had to lie. There was just no way she would ever let him spend the night with Videl. As terrible as he was at it, Gohan knew lying was the only way to get what he wanted.

"Um…" He hesitated. "Well, I've actually brought Videl home a while ago, she was a bit tired, you see…"

" _So where are you now? Why haven't you come home?"_

"I'm at… Piccolo's. I mean, I went to visit him on the Lookout after I dropped Videl off. Sorry I got you worried, Mom."

That worked. There was little chance his mom would ever bring it up with the Namekian; he and Chichi barely interacted. Piccolo was the perfect decoy.

" _I… see…"_ He could sense the doubt in her tone. " _Well, it's late now, Gohan, so hurry and come back."_

"Um, about that…" He swallowed, hoping she wasn't going to object too much. "Can I stay over? Mr. Popo made this big meal and I got really sleepy, so they got a room ready for me."

He heard a sigh on the other line, and Gohan felt relieved, knowing that sigh meant his mother was, albeit reluctantly, going to let him do as he wished.

" _All right… But you better be home tomorrow morning!"_

"After breakfast?" he chanced, hoping to get more time with Videl in the morning.

" _Ugh, fine. But don't make a habit of it! I'll see you tomorrow."_

"Thanks, Mom!"

They hung up, and Gohan beamed at the phone. He wasn't so useless at lying after all! Sure, it helped that it had been over the phone and not face to face, where she could've seen him sweat and scratch his hair and avoid eye contact and chuckle nervously, all the little hints that would make her see right through his lie. Well, at least it worked, and that was all that mattered. He flopped back on the mattress and grinned at the dimly lit ceiling, waiting patiently yet eagerly for Videl to come back.

He let out a dreamy sigh, picturing the beautiful girl in his mind. He was _so_ in love with her.

ooOoo

Videl simply stood there in silence, wincing at the loud yelling that left an unpleasant ringing in her ears. Her dad was pissed; he was livid. She had never seen him so angry, and he kept demanding where she'd been and why she hadn't been going to school.

"Answer me!" he ordered harshly, clenching his fists, his whole body shaking with rage.

Videl swallowed. He was kind of scary when he was so mad. "I… I've just been training for the tournament. I'll catch up on the classes I missed after the Tenkaichi Budokai, but I really want to get as strong as I can get before the big day."

Which was all true, for the records. She was just carefully omitting the part about how she'd been letting a certain superhero debauch her several times a day – as she was not suicidal and all.

"Well, I don't want you out so late, even if it's for training!" Hercule retorted. "You could at least call, or answer your damn phone!"

She felt guilty for the worry she'd caused her father. Videl hung her head and slumped her shoulders. "I'm sorry, Dad. I didn't mean to make you worry, I just didn't realize it got so late."

He let out a breath, trying to calm down. "Well, you're grounded. From now on, you are only allowed to train here, in our private gym, and you are going back to school starting Monday." It was Saturday. "And you come back home right after school. Police emergencies aside," he added as an afterthought. 'Is that clear?"

Well, good thing she'd mastered flight today. Videl figured that Gohan would have to be the one visiting her since she was only allowed to go to and from school from now on.

"For how long?" she asked, accepting her, she had to admit, well-deserved punishment. He had been quite lenient, too. Alternatively, he could have forbidden her from entering the tournament or even confiscated her watch communicator.

"Until the tournament."

She winced. That was over three weeks away. But, Videl knew she had it coming, and she accepted her fate. Good thing Gohan could fly up to her window whenever he wanted. She would've gone crazy from missing him if she couldn't see him at all for that long.

Her heart jolted, as if it was trying to tell her something – something important and maybe a little scary too. She bottled it down and tried not to think about it.

Could it be that she…? Was she…?

"Now go get your dinner and then it's straight to your room," her father huffed gruffly. "Am I being clear?"

"Crystal," Videl replied obediently. She dismissed herself and went to the kitchen, where a warm meal was waiting for her. Her stomach growled at the sight, and then she immediately thought of Gohan, who must be famished given his huge appetite, as they hadn't eaten since lunch.

The chef had already gone home, so Videl figured she was going to whip up something for Gohan herself. She wasn't much of a cook, so she went for something simple and easy. She took out the ingredients she would need from the fridge and put everything on the counter. Then she checked that she wasn't forgetting anything. Different kinds of ham, chicken breast, cheese, bread, tomato, cucumber, pickle, sweet pepper, lettuce, onion… Wait, she forgot the spread. Videl went back to the fridge and looked around. Gohan liked mayonnaise, right? She giggled at herself. What was she thinking? Of _course_ he liked it. Gohan loved _everything_. She cracked a smile. He was such a sucker for food.

She got to work, cutting the vegetables, spreading the mayonnaise on several loaves of bread. She finished the whole bag of bread, knowing Gohan would need to eat a lot to fill up properly. When she was done, Videl looked at her work with a satisfied smile. Eight sandwiches would do, she figured. They looked quite tasty, too. The girl felt pretty proud of herself, even if it had been fairly easy.

She took a big Tupperware from a cupboard and filled it with the sandwiches. She also took her aluminum-covered plate along with a set of chopsticks and went back to her bedroom. Her heart started racing, inexplicably, and for some reason, she couldn't stop grinning as she got closer to her destination.

She opened the door with her elbow, as both her hands were busy. Gohan was sitting on her bed, facing the door, with one of her books in his hands. Her grin widened as he looked up. His whole face lit up as he saw what she was carrying. Videl closed the door with her foot, while Gohan rushed to her to hold the plastic container for her, always happy to help.

"I made you sandwiches," she said with a bright smile. Gohan's eyes softened as he looked at her. "I figured you must be hungry."

"You're adorable," he said, before leaning down to kiss her lips softly. The caress sent shivers running through her skin. She was smiling dreamily when he straightened up. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. But I figure we should get going and pick another bedroom for the night first. I just hope my dad isn't going to check up on me…"

Gohan's smile faltered as a feeling of guilt churned his stomach. He knew he was only causing Videl trouble with his unreasonable wish to spend the night with her, but he just wanted to stay with her so much. And he was so happy that she was on board.

As quietly as they could, the young couple left Videl's room and tiptoed along the hallway. Gohan kept his senses alert, making sure they wouldn't run into Mr. Satan or any live-in employee on the way. He followed Videl, and couldn't help marvelling at the luxury of the place. From the sophisticated chandeliers to the expensive carpet, and the incredible decoration, the famous paintings, the numerous sculptures of the man of the house, the marble, the oak… Gohan felt like he was in a castle. It was so overwhelmingly magnificent, it was making him dizzy…

He focused on Videl's father's _ki_ instead, relieved that he was nowhere near where they were going.

His girlfriend finally stopped before a door and they got inside. "This is far enough from his quarters."

Gohan looked around. While a bit smaller than Videl's bedroom, this one was still big enough to fit his whole house in, and it was just as luxurious as the rest of the mansion.

Videl settled on the bed and beckoning him over. "Let's eat."

His stomach growled in agreement. He joined her on the bed and opened the container. He blinked at the number of sandwiches inside. _Wow_. To think Videl made all of this just for him…

"Can I have one?" she asked with a grin. "They look so good. And you can have some of my dinner, too."

"Of course!" He was beaming. He was just so happy to be here in her company, to share a meal with her, to spend time with her, just with her… "Go on ahead. You made more than enough for the both of us."

"You want some turkey?" she asked, offered him a slice with her chopsticks. Gohan leaned over and opened his mouth, letting Videl feed him the piece of meat.

"Mmm, it's good."

"Your mom's still a better cook," she commented, taking a sandwich from the container on Gohan's lap. "I swear, she should open her own restaurant. And with the amount she's used to making for you and your brother, with how much you two eat and all, she's already trained to serve hundreds of people a day."

He chuckled nervously, feeling a bit guilty to make his mom work so hard for him and Goten. He knew she didn't mind, but Gohan figured he should help out more to lessen her workload. She was doing so much for them already.

"How did the call go, by the way?" Videl asked, biting on the sandwich. Gohan munched on one of his at about the same time. They both lit up. She grinned. " _Damn_ , I'm good."

He almost choked on his mouthful. He swallowed quickly and laughed and coughed. "You sure are," he giggled. And coughed some more.

"You okay?"

"Yeah. And it went well. I told her I was staying at a friend's…"

Videl mocked a shocked look, placing her hand on her chest. "Oh my, you lied? And it actually _worked_?"

"I'm as shocked as you are," Gohan grinned, playing along. He took another bite and sighed in content. "Boy was I hungry… And this is so good."

Videl's eyes sparkled with pride and joy. Gohan felt his heart soar. How he loved seeing her so happy. He still couldn't believe how lucky he was to be with such an amazing and thoughtful girl. He loved that she was allowing him to see her usually well-hidden sweet and cute side. He loved that she was comfortable enough around him to show him the real her. He loved the way she looked at him, the way she smiled at him, and how her eyes sparkled as they met his. He loved that he was the only one whom she would look at in such a way, that he was the only one who got her most beautiful smiles, the only one who got to kiss her, and touch her, and make love to her… He loved that he was her boyfriend.

He loved her. So much. He truly loved her. All of her. He loved even the sides of her that he had yet to know. He loved her so much it made his heart throb. He loved her so much he wanted to scream his love for her at the top of his lungs.

He couldn't believe how much he loved her. It was overwhelming. It was painful. It was beautiful. It was the best and the worst feeling at the same time. It was confusing. It was scary. It was appeasing. It was lovely. It was comforting. It was intense. It was tremendous. It was stronger than anything he'd ever known.

And he never wanted it to stop.

* * *

 _All right! Chapter 3 is done. No smut this time, lol, but stay tuned for next chapter: it's got over three pages of lemony goodness! xD_

 _Hope you enjoyed the read! Don't you love fluff? :D They so cute, I just can't arfzrfgfddsfghtrtgfzfgzs xDDD_

 _Be sure to review! See you soon!_

 _(To See You Again should be updated next, although it'll just be the edited chapter 3.)_

* * *

 _December 5, 2017_


	4. Happy

4

Happy

.

.

They had a lovely time eating together, talking about this and that, bantering playfully together, feeding each other every now and then. Gohan had never felt more like they were a couple as he did now.

There were no leftovers after they were done. Videl lay on the bed and let out a sigh of content, rubbing her stomach. Gohan picked up the empty plate and Tupperware and brought them to the desk by the window, before joining his lovely girlfriend on the bed, wrapping his arm around her shoulders as he pulled her closer, and holding her hand with his other one, playing with her slender fingers. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes, letting out another sigh.

"It's kinda scary how happy I am right now," she whispered, sounding like she was telling him a secret.

"Yeah, I completely get what you mean," Gohan agreed, kissing her forehead. "It's like, you feel that it could all fall apart at any moment."

"Exactly." She cracked a smile, tracing random figures on his chest. "I love how well we get along… how we just… click. You know?"

He hummed in agreement. "I've spent the best two weeks of my life with you. Yet it never seems enough…" He sighed. "It's going to be crazy hard not to see you every day."

"Tell me about it. And I'm grounded now, too."

"I might just sneak into your room every night, in that case."

"You do that!" she giggled, raising her head to look at him, mirth dancing in her deep blue eyes. Gosh, how he loved her eyes… He cupped her cheek and kissed her lips, sighing into her mouth as he savored the taste of her. This feeling would never get old…

Knowing that Videl shared the same feelings and fears about their relationship reassured him. It may be too soon to tell her how much she meant to him, but Gohan had a feeling that when he did tell her, she might just say it back.

They pulled back slightly and smiled at each other dreamily, in a kind of daze. Videl lay her head in the crook of his neck and snuggled up to him.

"Man, I don't want to get up and go take a shower," Videl sighed in dejection. "But I'm all sticky after today's flight lesson and… the other stuff too."

Gohan grinned. "You mean all the sex we had?"

She hit his chest playfully, her cheeks flaring up. "Shut up. Since when did _you_ get so blunt?"

"I think sometime during one of our many, _many_ romps," he smirked, wriggling his eyebrows. Towering over him, Videl was turning redder by the second. He cupped her warm cheek. She was just so cute. It made him want to keep talking like that and fluster her more.

He brought her closer, nuzzling her neck. "How about… we take that shower together?"

Her chest was heaving deeply as he pulled her on top of him and rubbed his hand on her butt while he ravished her neck with hot, long kisses. She let out a whimper, holding him around his head as she wriggled on top of him, grinding her hips against his hardening crotch.

Ever so gently, Gohan rolled her onto her back and took a moment to gaze upon her. His heart tightened. She was just so ridiculously gorgeous… The way her eyes gleamed with desire, begging him for more… She was driving him crazy. Completely insane. He wanted her so much he couldn't even think straight.

She kissed him with a kind of urgency that took him off guard. It blew his breath away. It was bringing him to his knees. It was taking the heart right out of him.

They broke the kiss to gasp for air. Their gazes locked. Gohan lost himself in her magnificent blue eyes. His heart screamed at him to tell her. And crazily enough, he wanted to…

"Yeah... " she said breathlessly. "Let's take a shower together."

She took his hand and pulled him up and towards the room's own personal bathroom. Gohan didn't even notice the luxury of the place. He only had eyes for Videl.

She turned on the faucet of the giant shower cubicle with sliding glass doors, and then she smiled at him and started taking off her clothes. Her t-shirt was off first, then her boots and socks, then her shorts… and then her white cotton panties, quickly followed by her bland bra. Videl never wore fancy underwear, even after they started having sex, and Gohan couldn't care less about that. Sure, he figured she would look amazing with some lacy lingerie on, but she looked drop dead gorgeous no matter what she wore, and Gohan loved her nude body the most. He swallowed as he let his eyes wander all over her, outlining every sinuous curve, every voluptuous part of her nudity.

She was… breathtaking.

"Come on," she said softly, stepping into the shower, beckoning him over with her hand. The steam of the hot water enveloped her silhouette. His throat tightened. His mouth was dry.

She was a goddess.

"I must be the luckiest guy alive," he mumbled as he proceeded to get undressed.

"You bet you are," she smirked as she waited for him in the shower, her hair already wet, her bare skin dripping with water.

He was so hard right now.

He skipped on one foot as he lifted his _gi_ top over his head and kicked off his shoes at the same time, eager to join her. He was naked in a flash, his arousal standing in all its glory, and he eagerly stepped into the shower after her and slid the glass doors shut behind him.

The water ran down on them as he leaned down to plant his lips on hers, tender and urging at the same time. She wrapped her arms around his neck while he put his hand on her ass and lifted her up, pushing her against the tiled wall.

She ran her fingers through his wet hair as they deepened the kiss, their intimate parts meshing together. He ground his pelvis into hers, groaned into her mouth as he rubbed himself on her slippery folds while he fondled her ass.

"Gohan…" she whimpered, gasping for air, her voice hoarse with lust, her eyes begging him for more.

He dipped his nose into the crook of her neck and ravished her skin with urgent, hungry kisses. He easily found her most tender spot and made her moan his name again. He moved one of his hands from her ass and slid it up her side, slowly, until he reached her plush breast. He cupped it and rubbed his thumb on her nipple, enjoying the way she emitted a short gasp at his touch. He bucked his hips harder and Videl cried out in pleasure when he hit her clitoris with his sex.

"Oh, Gohan… Don't stop…" she moaned, and he ground his cock harder against her crotch in response. "It feels so good… Aahhh…"

He raised his head and kissed her lips again, hungrily, ardently, feverishly. She felt so amazing. They weren't even going all the way and it already felt so incredible. It was insane and just _ridiculous_ how much chemistry there was between them. Every touch, every kiss, even the slightest contact between them was electrifying. Explosive. Like fireworks. _Every single time_.

Gohan broke the kiss and gritted his teeth, his eyes tightly shut. He was getting a little too excited – this felt just way too good, and he didn't know if he could hold back much longer, especially with Videl's soft and curvy body all pressed up against his, and the smell of her arousal in the air, and her lower lips rubbing against his throbbing erection…

"Ugh, damn it." His body shook abruptly and his semen squirted on the wall behind her. It was the first time he ever finished too quickly. It had been just too good, too much – too much at once. His overwhelming love for her, the feeling of her delicious body, the way she moaned his name, the friction of their nether regions grinding together… It all just felt too incredible.

"I'm sorry," he panted, looking into her eyes. But Videl simply smiled. She got down on her feet and pushed him on the opposite wall, before making him sit on the floor.

"It's okay," she said, sitting on her knees in front of him. His eyes followed her every move, mesmerized by the beautiful angel in the shower with him.

And then she grabbed his half-soft sex and started stroking him roughly. Gohan threw his head back and groaned at the feeling.

"You were always easy to arouse anyway," she stated with a smirk, before tucking her hair behind her ear and leaning over.

Gohan eyes suddenly popped out of his head. Her _mouth_ was on _him_. She had only done this once before, and Videl had said that she didn't like doing that very much, so Gohan never brought it up again. He didn't really mind either way, as there were plenty of other wonderful things they could do.

And yet, here she was, sucking his╾

He was panting heavily, erratically, his eyes tightly shut. The sensation of her mouth, of her tongue, of her breath on his penis…"Oh my _god…_ " he shuddered.

He suddenly gasped when he felt Videl taking him whole in her mouth, down to her throat, and then she sucked hard. His hand dropped on her head, his fingers tightening around her wet, tangled locks.

"Gah… Videl…" he moaned. "Yes… Oh god… Hah… Hah… Oh… fuck. Oh shit. Fuck, Videl, how are you so good at this? Aahhh...! Yes! Mmmm…!"

He'd never sworn like that before, but Gohan couldn't control his mouth anymore. He had lost control of everything. He was losing himself. This felt just too good. He must be in paradise. How can this feel so fucking _good_?

Videl's head was bobbing back and forth as she kept sucking him. Gohan opened his eyes and his lips parted when their gazes met as she ran her tongue around his cock.

"Since when do you swear?" she teased with a smirk, before taking him whole into her mouth again. Gohan choked at the sensation. He was going _insane_.

"Vi...Videl… I… I'm already… so _hard_ ," he gasped out, but his girlfriend didn't seem to listen to him and continued to suck his dick.

"But this is kinda fun actually," she said, letting go of him for a moment and playing with his balls roughly. He pinched his lips together and emitted a long moan, his legs shaking. She rubbed his length with her hand as she continued, "I like how much power I have over you." She gave a lick on his tip to prove her point, making Gohan groan in pleasure yet again. She smirked. "Hey, want me to use my tits too?"

His eyes rolled to the back of his head as she did just that, wrapping her voluptuous breasts around his cock. He thought he was going to faint. What was she _doing_ to him? Was she trying to suck him dry? _Literally_.

 _He was losing his mind_ … _!_

He slid against the wall on his side, pressing his mouth to his biceps and muffling his scream of mind-numbing pleasure. Videl was still sucking him while she rubbed her tits around his twitching erection, and Gohan could barely hold it in anymore. If she kept this up, he was going to cum again…

He opened half-lidded eyes, and in this new position, he saw Videl's pelvis just a step away from his face, her dark pink lower lips clear in view, dripping with white juice. Acting purely on instinct, he reached out and grabbed her hips, before pulling her to him and plunging in between her slippery thighs, mouth first.

She stopped what she was doing and arched her back as shots of electricity coursed through her body. Gohan licked her with renewed vigor, devouring her hungrily.

"Aaahh… Yes! Yes! _Fuck_!" She was rocking her hips on his face as he ate her out. He flicked her clit with his tongue, before kissing her lower lips deeply, inserting his wet appendage inside of her, caressing her inner walls with it. He grabbed her ass roughly, his fingers digging into the plush skin, pulling her closer to him, and used his other hand to rub her clitoris. Videl screamed his name – just the way he liked it.

She laid the side of her head on his thigh as she moaned in pleasure, nipping on her knuckle. His erection stood right next to her, and Gohan could feel every breath she heaved out, grazing his throbbing dick, making him twitch every time. Biting her lip, Videl rubbed him, her hand moving up and down along his length. Gohan paused to groan into her crotch. Videl scooted closer, then she raised herself and resumed what she was doing earlier, wrapping her breasts around his cock while taking the head in her mouth. And then she sucked. Hard. His knees trembled.

His hands on her ass, her pressed her all against his face, resuming his task with vengeance, putting all his skills to make her cum in his mouth. They paused and moaned every now and then, but both were determined to make the other climax first and doing everything they could to make it happen.

Gohan smirked when he felt Videl quiver and convulse suddenly around his tongue; she cried out and arched her back as the culminating pleasure hit her full force and her whole being shook violently.

She collapsed on his pelvis, just a few inches from his erection, holding him in her hand; she breathed hard, failing to catch her breath.

"That was… fun," she gasped out, closing her eyes as a tingling sensation coursed through her whole body following the intense orgasm. "We never sixty-nined before."

"Sixty-nined?" Gohan repeated, slowly sitting up. It was the first time he ever heard the expression.

Videl smiled up at him, still trying to catch her breath. It was a wonder how innocent Gohan still was somehow, even after everything they had done together. "Think about the shape of the number, and what we just did. What does it look like?"

Gohan looked up in thought and pictured a six and a nine. He wiped the water from his face and frowned for a moment, not sure he got it.

And then it clicked. "Oh!"

Videl giggled and straightened herself up, still breathing deeply, albeit a little steadier. She straddled his lap and laid her head in the crook of his neck, snuggling up to him. "You're so cute, Gohan. I swear, you make me say that so often we could have a drinking game with it."

"That's when you drink alcohol when someone does something a lot, right?"

"I'm surprised you know of it," she teased.

"I've watched drunk adults do weird stuff at parties for most of my life. I've seen… things."

Videl snorted laughing. "Oh my god, you're killing me."

Gohan beamed, and leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes as he held the girl he loved in his arms. The water was still raining down on them. His erection was sticking up proudly, and Gohan waited patiently for Videl to be ready to go again, although this time he was eager to finally go all the way with her.

Her breathing had calmed down at last, and Gohan took it as his cue. He moved his hands to knead her ass, slowly pulling her closer, until she was straddling his rock hard arousal. Videl moaned into his shoulder when it rubbed her clit and swollen folds from his earlier ministrations. Gohan exhaled shakily.

Videl bit her lip as she wriggled her hips on top of him, searching for his tip. It got in, and she arched her back as Gohan pushed himself all the way in.

It was mind-numbing. It was unbelievable. It was just so _good_. Videl held onto him tightly as she rocked her pelvis back and forth on top of him, while Gohan thrust upwards in rhythm. One hand staying on her ass, he wrapped his other arm around her waist, pressing her soft, wet, delicious body all against him, burying his face in her neck.

"Hah… Hah… Videl… _Gahhh_ … Vi… Videl..." he groaned her name, his teeth grazing her skin.

Maybe it was because he had realized the full extent of his feelings for her, but this, right here, right now, this surpassed everything he had ever felt. Videl was so tight around him, her body was so amazing; it fit so perfectly into his, like two pieces of a puzzle. Gohan felt like he was touching her soul, wrapping himself around her whole being, merging into her, becoming one with her. He felt… whole. Complete. Like a part of himself he didn't know he had lost had been given back to him. Like his soul was healing, finally finding its missing half, mending a wound he had no idea was even there before this very moment.

"G… Gohan… Go… Gohan… Haahh… It… It feels so… Oh my _god_ …"

He picked up the pace and thrust harder, feeling the release getting closer by the second. He let himself soak in this blissful embrace, he lost himself in the passion. His primal instincts took over him completely. He pushed himself harder and deeper inside her, revelling in every cry and moan of pleasure he elicited out of his gorgeous lover.

His hand still on her ass, Gohan hoisted her up and laid her on the floor, pressing his body down against hers as he kept going in and out of her at a feverish pace. Videl threw her head to the side and brought her arm over her forehead, moaning into her fist.

Gohan pressed his forehead against her cheek, panting hard, his breath brushing her throat as he rocked his pelvis wildly, his thrusts erratic and uncontrolled.

"I'm going… insane," he croaked out, his eyes tightly shut. He slid his hand between their bodies, down her stomach and lower, until he reached her clit and rubbed his fingers on it. Videl cried out and bucked her hips. She grabbed his tight ass and pulled him deeper inside her, her fingernails digging into his skin, leaving scratch marks.

"G… Gohan…! I… Ahh…! I'm gonna… Mmmm…! _I'm…_!"

Her orgasm felt amazing around his cock, against his skin. Gohan gave a few last thrusts before finally letting go and releasing his heavy load inside of her, relishing the way their body trembled in unison as he groaned in ecstasy.

He kissed her along her jawline, before reaching her luscious lips, sighing in pure bliss as he savored the taste of her.

"Is it... just me or... it felt more amazing... than usual?" Videl gasped out, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised.

Gohan chuckled and rubbed his nose on hers. "It's not just you," he whispered, starting to regain his breathing. "I'm glad you felt it too…"

She closed her eyes and smiled blissfully. "Maybe it's the shower."

His shoulders shook as he bit his lip and tried to stifle his laughter. "Oh, Videl, you're killing me…"

She grinned at him, and stroked his cheek. "Let's finish up here and get to bed. I'm completely spent…"

Gohan hummed in agreement, kissing her cheek. He pulled out with a shaky breath, his sex very sensitive after so much stimulation, while Videl bit her lip and stifled her moan. They got up and proceeded to actually use the shower for its intended purpose. They washed each other's back, shamelessly checked out the other's naked body as they finished up, sharing suggestive looks and appreciative smirks.

Gohan rubbed a towel on Videl's head, grinning at their height difference. She was so tiny compared to him. He loved it. It made her feistiness all the more appealing and… cute. But he had a feeling he shouldn't tell her that.

She finished blow-drying her hair, then they returned to the room and, still naked, got under the welcoming blanket. Gohan got behind Videl and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her shampoo-scented hair. The weight of the day suddenly hit him, hard, making his eyes feel too heavy. He let her body, her smell, her presence, her beautiful soul slowly lull him to sleep.

"I'm so happy I met you," he mumbled half asleep.

"Me too," Videl replied, sighing in content. "So happy, like it shouldn't be allowed…"

He smiled in pure bliss and fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, quickly followed by the girl he loved, wrapped snuggly in his arms. Right where she belonged…

* * *

 _Hope you liked it! Fluff and smut make a wonderful combination, don't you think? xD_

 _Don't forget to review! :D_

* * *

 _December 13, 2017_


	5. Truths and Lies

5

Truths and Lies

.

.

Bright sun rays hit his closed eyelids, dragging him out of his peaceful slumber. Gohan winced slightly, feeling the hot glare on his face, causing him to roll on his side and turn his back to the window.

A soft sigh brushed his chest. Gohan blinked his eyes open as he became aware that he wasn't alone in his bed. His memory came back to him and he realized that this actually _wasn't_ his bed. Looking down, Gohan couldn't help the gentle smile forming on his lips as he was met with the most beautiful sight. Videl was sleeping in his arms, and a rush of tenderness filled his heart as the young man gazed upon his lovely girlfriend.

He reached over to graze her forehead with the tip of his fingers, brushing away her raven bangs from her angelic face.

"So beautiful," he breathed out in awe.

Gohan couldn't think of a better way to wake up in the morning. He wished every day could start off this way. That he could go to bed with Videl every night and wake up holding her close every morning.

He kissed her cheek, letting his lips linger on her soft skin. He was so grateful to have found her. Unconventional and unexpected as it may have been at the beginning of their relationship, Gohan couldn't be more thankful that things turned out the way they did. Being with Videl… it was just so incredible. From sharing a meal with her like last night, to the mind-blowing sex they'd been having in the past couple weeks, every moment he spent with Videl made him so happy.

 _She_ made him so very happy. He really couldn't ask for more. Being there with her, basking in her presence, her warmth, her scent… Gohan could not think of a more perfect moment.

Closing his eyes, he held her closer and let his forehead rest on the top of her head. Soon enough, the warm, inviting embrace of slumber wrapped around him once more and Gohan smiled blissfully as he fell asleep again, and dreamt about the enchanting young woman in his arms.

ooOoo

When, a bit later, Videl woke up in turn, she had a silly smile glued to her face. She towered over the sleeping young man and watched him with glazed eyes. He was so beautiful. There was a kind of childishness in his young features. Videl couldn't help wondering what Gohan would be like when he got older.

She wondered if she would still be around to see him become a fully grown man. And Videl found herself hoping she would…

He started to wake up. Videl's eyes lit up. Gohan moaned softly and made a face before opening his eyes. He grinned as they locked with hers.

"Hey there, you," he said. His hoarse, sleepy voice had all kinds of effects on her. Gosh, he was so sexy in the morning.

"Hi," she replied in a hushed voice, feeling breathless as she gazed at her hot boyfriend. He reached over to cup her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.

"I love waking up to you," he murmured. His grin widened. "And I got to do it twice this morning."

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Mmhmm," he hummed. "I woke up earlier and fell asleep again. Got to watch you sleep for a bit."

Videl lay her head in the crook of his neck and Gohan wrapped his arms tightly around her, resting his cheek on the top of her head. She closed her eyes and sighed in pure bliss.

"You're so comfy. You're the best pillow ever."

Gohan chuckled. "At your service any time you want."

"Oh yeah?" she defied him, a big, playful grin on her face. "So if I asked you to sneak into my room every night, you'd do it?"

"I can try," he replied, amusement lacing his voice. "It'd be a bit complicated with my mom and all. If she catches me I don't know what she'd do to me. I mean, I _actually_ don't. I've never gotten in big trouble with her before."

Videl giggled. "I'm not surprised. You're such a goodie-two-shoes."

"Heh, I know. That's why I'm so bad at lying."

She traced random figures on his bare chest. "That's because you're inherently honest and rightful. I like that about you."

"Funny you'd say that when I kept lying to you when we first met."

"Well, you had your reasons. You can't go around telling people you're a superhero after all."

"Says the girl who tried to find out my secrets from the moment she met me. And blackmailed me when she did."

Videl blushed slightly. "Well, we wouldn't be here right now if I hadn't."

Gohan rolled them over to lay on top of her, his eyes playful as he grinned at her. "And I couldn't thank you enough for that."

Videl felt her face flare up. Her body burned for him, to feel him closer, to be touched by him… And with their new position, she could feel his morning boner against her thigh.

"You could start…" she murmured breathlessly, slowly running her hand along his bare, muscular back, "by showing me… how much you care about me."

His eyes fell shut and he let out a closed-mouthed moan at her feather-like caress. His breathing shortened, his chest heaving deeply. Gohan groaned when she cupped his buttock and pulled him all against her – her wet folds wrapping around his length. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and took her breasts in his hands and started fondling her.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" he whispered in her ear. "Do you have… any idea…" He sucked in a sharp breath when she groped his toned ass, and Gohan ground his hips against hers, rubbing himself against her crotch. "... how much I care about you?" He pinched her nipples as he said that, and revelled in the way Videl moaned at his ministrations.

"I think I do," she panted, beads of sweat appearing on her forehead as her lust for him grew more and more.

Gohan suddenly stilled himself and raised himself on his forearms to tower over her, looking deep into her eyes. Her lips parted at the intensity in his pitch black irises.

"Do you?" he murmured, his hushed voice heavy with emotion. He cupped her cheek. "Do you really?"

She felt completely, utterly helpless. His eyes bore into her, took over her being, claimed her soul. They were screaming something at her. Something important and scary yet beautiful and overwhelming at the same time. She touched his lips with her fingers.

"Gohan…"

He swallowed. "Videl, I…"

He stopped. She could see the worry and doubt in his eyes.

She bit her lip. Her heart was racing. Her voice was but a faint whisper when she said, "Tell me."

He cupped her cheeks with both his hands, staring deep into her eyes. His face was crimson red, but he looked more serious than ever.

"I love you, Videl."

She had a feeling that was what he was going to say, but her heart still missed a beat when these three words escaped his lips.

"I'm in love with you," he continued. He sighed, as if he had just dropped something big and heavy after carrying it for a while. He dipped his head and nuzzled her neck. "Don't feel obligated to say it back. We've only been dating for a couple weeks… so I'd understand if you're not ready to say it back to me. I just couldn't help falling hopelessly in love with you…"

Gosh, she was glad he couldn't see how much she was blushing right now. Before she could say anything, however, Gohan grabbed her breast and squeezed, making her moan. He was kissing her neck now and rocking his hips against hers again, rubbing his erection on her crotch. Videl shut her eyes tightly and pressed her lips together, holding down another moan.

He kissed her down her throat and to her chest, before reaching her nipple and flicking his tongue on it. Videl gritted her teeth. He slid his spare hand down her stomach and teased her clitoris. She arched her back and jerked her head to the side, moaning into her fist. He slipped two fingers inside her. She gasped and put her hand over her mouth to stifle her cry of pleasure.

Then Gohan lowered himself between her legs. Videl looked down at him, panting heavily, as he kept fingering her. His eyes were too much for her. He was looking at her with such intensity… Her whole body was burning, her knees felt like jello… His breath brushed her quivering folds. He pressed his thumb on her clit and rubbed it in circles. Her head lolled back and she let out a long moan into her palm.

Then he took _her_ with his mouth, his tongue… and Videl was going numb with pleasure. Gohan grabbed her ass to press her deeper into his mouth. She couldn't control her voice, so she kept her hand against her lips to muffle her moans and cries of pleasure, lest anyone passing the door to the room heard them.

It was so… _intense_. The way Gohan was ravishing her… She was going positively _insane_. She fisted his hair and squeezed his head between her thighs, rocking her body as Gohan feasted on her. She bit her lip to stop herself from crying out his name, feeling the release getting close…

The explosion took her abruptly and so completely. Her whole body shook and shivered as Gohan eagerly sucked her juice. Videl whimpered, panting heavily.

He raised himself to tower over her, looking deep into her eyes. Her core quivered at the intensity of his gaze. Gohan captured her lips, kissing her avidly, yet savoring her slowly at the same time. She was melting into him.

"I love you so much," he panted breathlessly between two kisses.

The kiss was too much – it was unrestrained and powerful – it was swallowing her whole. Gohan was showing her just how much she meant to him through that kiss – just how much he loved her.

And it was just… too much. It was overwhelming.

He was still kissing her when he took her, muffling her gasp as he started making love to her. It was slow yet urging, passionate, feverish… His love for her washed over her and Videl lost herself in the ocean of his tender embrace.

She clutched onto him for dear life, as if she would drown if it weren't for him holding her against him.

"I… I love you too," she gasped out against his lips. Gohan responded by kissing her harder and picking up the pace, his thrusts becoming erratic and frenzied.

"Oh, Videl…!"

He pressed his forehead to hers as he kept going faster and faster. Videl wrapped her legs around his waist and bit down hard on her lip, feeling herself getting close…

"G… Gohan…"

His hands were on her hips and his fingers were digging deep into her skin, so much that it hurt a little. It would surely leave a mark… and Videl was convinced she was in heaven.

They climaxed together, their trembling, entangled bodies glistening with sweat as Gohan shot his release inside Videl twitching walls for a few long moments.

He collapsed on her and held her tightly, as they both tried to catch their breath.

Gohan smiled in pure bliss. "I'm so happy."

Videl blushed. The words had come out before she could realize what she was saying… but she knew that it was the truth. As crazy as it sounded and even though it had only been a couple weeks – there was no denying it. She was in love with Gohan.

"Me too…"

ooOoo

It already lunchtime when Videl finally made her presence known and walked in the dining room. From the other end of the giant oak table, Hercule scowled at his daughter.

"Um, hi, Daddy," she said hesitantly, obviously sensing his hostility.

"You weren't in your room." Videl tensed, and her father only glared at her more harshly, his parental instinct telling him that she had something to feel guilty about. "I checked up on you last night, and you weren't in your room. Where did you spend the night?"

Videl sighed. "Geez, Dad, it's not like I left the manor. You're acting like I snuck out to go partying or something."

"Answer the question, Videl."

"Well…" she started slowly. "There was, uh… There was a spider in my room."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "A spider…"

"Yeah, and it was huge, too!" Videl continued, with more confidence. "And you know how those creepy things scare the shit out of me – there was no way I was going to sleep in my room with that disgusting spider crawling around. Ugh, just thinking about it…" She shuddered, having managed to gross herself out just by picturing the made-up creature. She really was terrified of spiders… and that fact helped her story be more believable. "So I ran out and found myself the farthest room to spend the night. I really hope it's gone by now…"

Her dad still looked a little skeptical. "Well, the staff already took care of cleaning your room and nobody mentioned a spider, so I think you're safe."

"Ah, good!"

"You don't usually sleep in so much, though."

Videl rolled her eyes. "Suspicious much? I've been training a lot lately so I needed to rest more than usual. Nothing weird about that."

"I guess…"

A few maids brought lunch to the table. Internally, Videl was sighing in relief. She had hoped her dad wouldn't check up on her, but at least she had managed to get off the hook with relative ease. She was still grounded, sure, but Gohan promised he would try to sneak into her room tonight. She smiled to herself and blushed slightly as she thought of her boyfriend. She took a big bite of her steak; she was famished. Gohan had been insatiable this morning. He just wouldn't stop going at her, again and again, and before they knew it the whole morning had flown right by them and it was already well into lunchtime.

He'd been so cute when he realized how late it was. Videl had watched him rush into the bathroom to get his clothes, and his pants were already on when he'd come out. He was hopping on one foot to get his shoe on and putting the top of his _gi_ over his head. Once he was done getting dressed, he had looked messy and disheveled, with the bottom of his pants not properly tucked in his ankle braces and the top of his _gi_ not quite straight. Videl had laughed into her hand.

He'd grinned sheepishly, and then rushed to her side, sitting on the bed to give her one last kiss before he had to go. It'd felt like he'd meant to keep it short but then he couldn't help deepening it, cupping her face as he took the time to savor her lips.

Videl hadn't minded one bit.

"See you later," he'd whispered breathlessly.

From the bed, she had watched him reluctantly go to the window. He'd sighed, like he really, really wished he didn't have to go and could stay with her. He'd turned around a few times on his way, and Videl had laughed, rolling his eyes already.

"You're going to get in trouble if you stall any longer!"

His eyes had softened. Putting his foot on the window sill, Gohan turned around one last time as he prepared to fly off.

"I love you," he'd said, beaming at her. She had felt like melting.

"I love you too," she'd said back in a hushed voice.

Videl sighed dreamily as she reminisced it. She felt so lucky to be with Gohan. He was so sweet and adorable – and god, the _sex_ … Sex with him was just unbelievable. The chemistry between them, the electricity… She felt hot and bothered just thinking about it.

She desperately hoped he would be able to sneak out tonight and come visit her…

It was going to be lonely not to spend all her days with him anymore, though… If only he hadn't taken time off school. But Videl supposed she only had herself to blame for that since he would still be attending classes if she hadn't blackmailed him to enter the tournament with her. She was just going to have to be patient, as there was nothing she could do about it.

Three more weeks to go… Man, it was going to be rough.

ooOoo

Gohan had flown as fast as he could to get home, and while it usually took him about half an hour to get to school in Satan City, this time he'd managed to make the trip in less than ten minutes.

He was still quite late, though, and, as expected, his mother was waiting for him with a stern frown and her arms crossed, ready to lash out at him.

"I'm sorry!" he exclaimed just as she was opening her mouth. "I know I'm late, I know I made you worry, and I'm really, really sorry. I, uh, I slept in for longer than I anticipated – but I rushed home as soon as I woke up! I didn't even take the time to eat breakfast."

Her frown deepened, but this time it was more out of concern than anger. "You haven't had breakfast?"

His stomach growled in confirmation, and Gohan blushed slightly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, lunch will be ready in a bit. You can snack on something in the meantime."

His eyes lit up. "Thanks, Mom!"

"There's some leftovers from last night's dinner in the fridge."

Gohan proceeded to go to the kitchen to ease his hunger until lunchtime. Boy, he was glad she didn't seem to suspect his word. Gohan felt bad for lying to his mother, but there was no way he could tell her the truth. For one thing, Chichi would've never allowed him to spend the night over at Videl's, and if she had any idea what had been going on between them he didn't even know how she'd react, but the Son boy imagined that it couldn't have been anything good.

He couldn't help thinking back to last night and this morning with Videl, and the teen hummed to himself happily, a light blush tinting his cheeks as he opened the fridge. He took the leftovers out and moved onto the kitchen table, settling down in his usual seat and opening the Tupperwares full of food. It made sense that they had leftovers from last night's dinner, as he hadn't been there to have his share, although Goten had had quite a bit of it, Gohan noted in amusement.

Chichi, who had followed him back in the kitchen to watch the cooking food on the stove and in the oven, glanced back at her son as he started eating.

Her hand, which had been stirring the sauce in the pot, stilled suddenly. Her eyes widened in recognition.

It was written all over his face. His small smile, his light blush, his glazed eyes, not really looking at what he was doing, his mind obviously far, far away…

 _What the…?_

She forgot about cooking and rushed to her son, grabbing his face in her hand, her fingers and thumb digging into his cheeks, to get a better look at him. All the little hints were there, and they could lead her to only one conclusion. But… It didn't make sense. Sure, she'd had her doubts, she'd had a feeling that something might be going on between him and Videl, and the dreamy, infatuated look all over his face finally confirmed it. But that would mean…

No, it couldn't be. He was probably just thinking about her, right?

"Uhh… Mom?" he said after swallowing his mouthful.

"You wouldn't lie to me, Gohan, would you?"

He swallowed, and the beads of sweat appearing on his forehead made her heart sink. If Gohan hadn't lied, then why did he look so guilty?

"I… I… uh… What's that about, all of a sudden?"

"I'm going to ask you something, Gohan," she said, letting go of his cheeks to straighten herself up and give him a serious look. "And I want you to answer me the truth."

He swallowed again. "Is… Is everything okay, Mom? Did I do something wrong?"

"You're in a relationship with Videl, aren't you?"

His breath hitched. His face flared up. Gohan looked away and hid the bottom half of his face with his large hand. "What are you…?" he started, but his mother cut him off.

"Don't play dumb, Gohan. Don't lie. I'm not blind. It's written all over your face. You're in love with her."

He got even redder, unable to meet her eye. "I… uh…"

"Did you spend the night with her? Did you lie to me about staying with Piccolo?"

"Mom…" He swallowed once more, his voice wobbly.

"Did you lie to me?"

His shoulders slumped. Gohan looked down, fisting the fabric of his _gi_ pants in his hands. Dang. And here he'd thought he'd managed to get away with lying without a hitch… Somehow his mom had seen through everything. What was he supposed to do now? Could he try lying again? Should he? He winced at the thought. The boy felt bad enough for lying to her over the phone last night, but lie to his mom right to her face? No, he could never do that.

But he couldn't tell her the truth, either. He just couldn't. How could he admit to having lied to her? How could he tell her that her little boy was all grown up now, and that, yes, he did spend the night with Videl?

"I… I didn't lie," he murmured. "But you're right about one thing…" He took a deep breath. "I… I'm in love with Videl."

He supposed half the truth was better than a complete lie. At least, Gohan hoped so. The weight dropping in the pit of his stomach was contradicting his wishful thinking, though. Maybe he shouldn't have spent last night with Videl. As incredible as it'd been, there could have been other times. If he'd just gone home after dropping her off, he wouldn't have had to lie to his mom and she wouldn't have figured everything out. What was he thinking, lying to her? He should've known it would backfire at him. He should've known his mother was too cunning to be fooled by his lack of lying skills. He never should've risked it. There was a reason he was so terrible at it – he hated lying. Why had he done it? How could he have lied to his own mother?

"So if I asked Piccolo, he would confirm that you were at the Lookout last night?"

Gohan winced slightly. Dang, Chichi wasn't supposed to ever talk to Piccolo about it. Everything was crumbling down around him like a house of cards. Now was probably his chance to come clean.

...but how could he ever admit to having lied to her?

"Y-Yeah, of course."

Ugh, how he hated lying…

* * *

 _Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Don't forget to review, please~ :D_

* * *

 _January 16, 2018_


End file.
